northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
List of GP-NET TV series
Below is the list of programs produced and previously and currently aired in GP-NET. The program titles are arranged in alphabetical order. Note: This list is subject to change without any prior notice. 1 *''13 Mysteries'' (2016-2017) *''101st Century Adventures'' (2012-2013) 4 *''4418: Invaders From The Future'' (2018-present) 9 *''9th Command'' (2017-present) A *''Acer G-RA X'' (1999-2001) *''Across The Sky'' (2000) *''Aftermath Of The Detectives'' (2011) *''Afterstory'' (2014) *''All-Star Teen Gang'' (1998-2001) *''All-Star Teen Gang'' (2007-2009) *''Alpha State'' (2011) *''The Alteration'' (2014) *''Always If'' (1990) *''Always With You Forever'' (2016-2017) *''Amberland'' (2012-2013) *''Artifacts'' (1989) *''Assassination Plot'' (2011-2012) *''Atlantic Force'' (2011-2012) B *''Backgrounds'' (1995-1996) *''Bafferr: The Warrior'' (2003) *''Baffle CRVX'' (2001-2002) *''Beforehand' (2001-2002) *''Big Switch!'' (2013) *''The Black Belt'' (2011) *''Black Blood Brothers'' (2011) *''Blackhearts'' (2017-present) *''The Blackmailers'' (2011) *''Blood of Stingrays'' (2017-present) *''Bloodheart : Devotion'' (2010-2011) *''Blue Mystery: A World Of The Ancient Encounters'' (2005-2006) *''Bonds of Justice'' (2017) C *''Camella Irish'' (2011) *''Can This Be Love'' (2014) *''Car Drifting Master'' (2010) *''Cause My Life Stays On Forever'' (2007) *''Codename: Kaede'' (2017) *''Colors Of Navigation'' (2016-2017) *''Colors Of Navigation: 2nd Act'' (2018; upcoming) *''Colors Of Navigation: All-Out Showdown'' (2017-present) *''Coming'' (2000) *''The Confessions'' (2015) *''Counterforce'' (2006-2007) *''Crimson Sky'' (1997-1998) D *''Dangerous Countdown'' (2017-present) *''Dark Chapter'' (1993) *''Daydream Revolution'' (2002) *''Demolition Job'' (2003-2004) *''Detective Fury'' (2011) *''Diary Of A Street Dancer'' (2015) *''Doomsday'' (2011) E *''Emotions'' (2004) *''Encounters: The Truth About Evidence'' (2005) *''Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT'' (2016) *''Encounters 2: The After Story'' (2005-2006) *''Encounters 3: The Fifth Kingdom Of Blue Mystery'' (2006) *''Everlasting Forever'' (2007-2008) *''Evolution X'' (2011-2012) F *''The Face Of Vendetta'' (2008) *''Fall From Within'' (2011) *''Fate Close'' (2007-2008) *''Fateful Strangers'' (2015-2016) *''Finally... Aishite Imasu (Finally... I Love You)'' (2015) *''For The Sake Of Flames'' (2011-2012) *''Forced Rivals'' (2016) *''Framework'' (2012) G *''Ghost Memories'' (1994) *''The Ghost Protector'' (2018-present) *''Glimpse'' (2016) *''Glory Days'' (1987-1988) *''Going Over The Distance'' (2013-2014) *''Gold Piece'' (1986) *''Good Or Bad'' (2002) *''A Great Game For All'' (2007) *''Great Superstition'' (2014-2015) *''Ground Undercover'' (2013-2014) *''The Guardian Angel'' (2017) H *''Hauler Sentai BusRanger'' (2015-2016) *''Heroes of Battlecry'' (2017-present) *''High School For The Geeks'' (2015) *''How Do I Know'' (2011) *''Hundred Days'' (2004-2005) I *''I·N·S·I·G·N·I·A'' (2014) *''IQ500 Kid'' (2013-2014) *''I'll Get It'' (2008) *''Impostor VS. The Real One'' (2007-2008) *''Into the Arrows'' (2017) *''Into the Arrows: NXT'' (2018; upcoming) *''Into the Reality'' (1985-1986) *''Into the Rocks'' (2005) *''Irish X Minori'' (2012-2013) J *''J.F. Sentai FajaRanger'' (2012) K *''Kachidoki (The Triumphant)'' (1996) *''Kid Warrior'' (2010) *''Kids Rule'' (2014-2015) *''Kyuketsuki Sentai Banpaiger (Vampire Squadron Banpaiger)'' (2012-2013) L *''The Law Of Asian Treasures'' (2007) *''Level It Up!'' (2015-2016) *''Life Of A Love'' (2007-2008) *''Lifetown'' (2007-2008) *''Lost Destiny'' (2000) *''Lost Promise'' (2014) *''The Love Of A Guardian Angel'' (2013) *''Love Unconditionally'' (2015) M *''The Magical Amazon Mondrek 27 Nathreikka von Karthana'' (also known as Nathreikka von Karthana; 2014-2015) *''Magnetic Fighter'' (2005) *''Makoto Ravine'' (2018; upcoming) *''Master X Chevalier'' (2012) *''May-December'' (2012) *''Mean Girl's Love'' (2018-present) *''Mikaela the Drummer Girl'' (2012) *''Mikaela The Drummer Girl Performance No.2'' (2012-2013) *''Minerva'' (2009) *''Monsters In The Sea'' (2013) *''Move It Up!'' (2011-2012) *''My Deal'' (2002-2003) *''My Destiny'' (2015) *''My Dreams'' (2014-2015) *''My Mother's A Lover'' (2015) *''My Own Pleasure'' (2007-2008) *''My Promise''' (1999-2000) *''My Stalker Savior'' (2015) *''Mysteries of Unknown'' (2010-2011) *''The Mystery of 15 Instincts'' saga (2011-2013) **''The Mystery of 15 Instincts'' (first aired on Anchor Net; 2011) **''The Mystery of 15 Instincts: Second Derivation'' (first aired on Anchor Net; 2011-2012) **''The Mystery of 15 Instincts: Unlock The Lost Key'' (2012) **''The Mystery of 15 Instincts: Final Judgement'' (2013) *''The Mystery Of Blue Jasmine'' (2014-2015) *''The Mystery Warrior'' (2009-2010) N *''Never Surrender'' (2016-2017) *''Ninja Fighter'' (2008-2009) *''Nocturnal Project'' (also known as Of Nocturnals And Projects; 2016) *''Noein: Live In Action'' (2009-2010) *''Notorious'' (2011-2012) O *''Oakwood Revenge'' (2016-2017) *''Operation : Metamorphosis'' (2016-2017) *''Orange Destiny'' (2009) *''Overlap'' (2003) P *''Parkthron The Warrior'' (2002-2003) *''Passion Rose (La rosa de la pasión)'' (also known as The Rose Of Passion; 2016) *''The Prodigal Archer'' (2016-2017) *''Project Yuusuke'' (2013-2014) *''The Promise In The Flower Garden'' (2013) *''Provoked Injustice'' (2011) *''Pyrolandia'' (2007) Q *''Quitters'' (2001) R *''Raveknight'' (2005) *''Reality x Revelation'' (2017-2018) *''Reality Secrets'' (2005) *''Reality Unknown'' (1998-1999) *''Restrictions Of Light'' (2007) *''Roadranger'' (2007) *''Romera's Diary'' (2012) *''Ruthless Leader'' (2015-2016) S *''Say Ain't So'' (1991) *''Scarlet Archer: The Legend of Scarlet Hanazono'' (2017-2018) *''Seito-kaichō Massacre (Student Council Presidents Massacre)'' (2017) *''Sengoku no Miko (The Sengoku Priestess)'' (2016-2017) *''Seriously... Be Careful (2014) *''Shinka Sentai EvoRanger (Evolution Squadron EvoRanger)'' (2012) *''Skyscraper Mission'' (2011) *''Slice of Music'' (2013) *''Soccer Girl'' (2008) *''Soldier Girl'' (2007) *''Sortilegio (The Sortilege)'' (2015-2016) *''Stop, Look And Dream'' (2000-2001) *''Strangers In The Wind (2015) T *''Third Will'' (2011-2012) *''Three Wise Men'' (1988) *''Tokushu-tai Acceleration X'' (2014) *''Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters'' (2016-2017) *''Tokushu-tai Chaser GP'' (2015-2016) *''Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force'' (2015-2016) *''Tokushu-tai Dragonizer'' (2014) *''Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters'' (2017-2018) *''Tokushu-tai Gangster Monster Warriors'' (also known as Gangster Monster Warriors) (2013) *''Tokushu-tai Garuda Samba'' (2014) *''Tokushu-tai Ghost Chasers'' (2018; upcoming) *''Tokushu-tai Ghost Hunters'' (2014-2015) *''Tokushu-tai Ghost Patrol Squad'' (2014-2015) *''Tokushu-tai Kaizoku Senshi'' (also known as Tokushu-tai Pirate Warriors; 2013-2014) *''Tokushu-tai Marine Force'' (2014) *''Tokushu-tai Navigation Armada'' (2017) *''Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force'' (2016-2017) *''Tokushu-tai Paranormal Armada'' (2015) *''Tokushu-tai Raiken Crosser'' (2013) *''Tokushu-tai Raptorion'' (2013) *''Tokushu-tai Rhythm Mixers'' (2017-present) *''Tokushu-tai Space Express'' (2016) *''Tokushu-tai Sports Heroes'' (2017-present) *''Tokushu-tai Time Chasers'' (2016) *''Tokushu-tai Vampire Squad'' (2015-2016) *''Torn Between Love And Obsession'' (2015) *''Tracy'' (1992) *''Twin Destiny'' (2012) *''Twin of Hearts'' (2017-present) U *''Unexpected Love'' (2015) W *''Warrior Goddess'' (2007-2008) *''The Watchtower'' (2016) *''We Are Here'' (1997) *''Wing Armored Squadron'' (2004-2005) *''Words Of Trust'' (2015-2016) Y *''Yami no Kaichō (Presidents of Darkness)'' (2017-present) *''Yes We Can'' (2001-2002) *''Yes You May Go'' (2006) *''Yggdrasil Project'' (1987) *''Yggdrasil Project'' (2015) Z *''Zachosterondetta: Revenge Of The Wicked'' (2007) *''The Zenith'' (2016) Category: GP-NET